When the Adventure Only Begins...
by FireSprite
Summary: *Chp. 6 up*[Previously named: Who's the Father?] Deep down in the Chamber of Secrets lies a young girl; cold, alone, afraid. As Tom Riddle weaves his magic, her life is changed forever. What has he done to Ginny Weasley? And has it come back to haunt her?
1. The Beginning of The End

Who's the father ****

When the Adventure Only Begins

The Beginning of the End: I

By: FireSprite

A/N: OK, so this was my first fic I ever wrote, and it's been on my mind lately. So I've decided to rewrite the whole thing; perhaps change the ending a bit. This is more for myself than you guys but I feel it needs it, so here I am typing away.

I hope you enjoy it (maybe all over again) and well, we'll just have to see what happens won't we? So review if you want, I'd be very happy.

Disclaimer: Tengo nada (I have nothing)

~

****

Briiiinnggg 

Harry snapped his head up from where it had been resting on his arms_. Hunh? Where am I?_ he thought sleepily, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stared around the room. Heat and lazy smelling fumes fanned over his face as he saw the disapproving glare of Professor Trelawny. _Oh, I must have fallen asleep again in Divination. Oh well._

'Harry! Hurry up, it's snowing!! Let's go have a snowball fight!' Ron said happily. Harry had to chuckle, Ron was practically bouncing. 

It was the first week of December and all Hogwarts could do was buzz about the upcoming Snowflake ball. What people were going to where, who they were going with, what they would do on that night, was just a few of the topics mentioned and re-mentioned. 

Harry yawned, a huge open mouth yawn. Once he realised this he firmly clamped his mouth shut and turned to Ron. 'All right. Let me go get my cloak, ok?' Harry said as he dragged himself out, into the hallway and down the long stairwell. He was still pretty tired, staying up until three am finishing a horrible potions essay would do that to any one.

'Okay see you there! I'll go find Hermione! Let's see if she'll take some precious time out of studying for the O.W.L's and have a life!' Ron said a bit more darkly. Hermione had been pestering him ever since they arrived to start studying, but he wasn't really into it. He grabbed his cloak and left.

As Harry walked down the hall slowly, he tried to remember what he had been dreaming about. It had been such a good dream.

'Let's see' Harry mused to himself 'I was dancing with someone at the ball... She had uh, red hair, I think and we decided to go for a walk... and uh...' He had to interrupt his thoughts to give the Fat Lady in Pink the password (Quaffle.

He stepped in the common room and noticed that there was no one there. _Hmm must all be outside_. As he crossed the room to the stairwell that lead to the boys dorm, he heard someone crying. It was coming from the girls dorm.

Harry stood there wondering if he should check it out... 'Ron can wait' He thought to himself and proceeded to climb the stairs. He followed the sound to the 5th door on the left. He knocked on the door politely. 

'Go away!' Yelled a familiar voice

'Ginny?' He asked 'Is that you whose crying?'

The door opened and there stood Ginny, eyes puffed up and a tear stained face. 'Harry?' She asked, as if not seeing him properly. She cocked her head to the side, and gave a look of surprise. 'Go away! Leave me alone!!' She said, slamming the door in his face. He could hear her footsteps shuffling across the room until she reached her bed.

'What's wrong? Gin? Please tell me! I am after all your brother's best friend.' He pleaded, a feeling of dread coming over him. He felt claustrophobic all of a sudden, and looking around, he thought everything seemed a bit darker than usual. He felt like something was terribly wrong. _Was this the reaction of a normal friend or something more?_ Thoughts were flying inside his head a mile a minute, but this one seem to stay at the foreground. _It doesn't matter!_ Harry told himself, firmly _Ginny's crying! You can't just leave her, or stand here and think trivial things!_

'I can't tell you -you'd never understand! Now go away!' 

'Ginny! Please, tell me. Does it have something to do with Malfoy?' Harry had a hard time getting those words out. It was odd. Ginny was going out with Malfoy, off all people! At first Harry had thought it was a joke to spite Ron, after he and Ginny had got into a terrible row. But it had been months and months, almost a year

And he always saw them kissing softly in the hallways, totally oblivious to their surroundings. The crying stopped for about half a minute before it started again, this time much louder.

__

I'm not standing here all day like an idiot! He thought, grabbing his wand and said 'Alohomora' and the door proceeded to open.

He stepped in the room, quietly and looked around. Clothes littered the ground; brushes, combs, elastics, were everywhere; books and parchment were scattered around, like feathers in the wind. Harry found Ginny lying down on her bed, her red hair spraying out in different directions as she continued to muffle her sobs by keeping her face down in a pillow. 'Now, I'm going to keep pestering you until you tell me what's wrong!' He said fiercely.

'Fine, if you won't go away' Came the muffled answer 'But don't tell Ron!!'

'Okay I promise I won't!'

'Harry-' Ginny lifted her head and gave him a calculating look, before sighing and continuing 'I think I'm pregnant'

****

Hahaha left you with a cliff-hanger lalalalala

Tell me what you think by reviewing!!!


	2. Past Revisited and Secrets Revealed

When the Adventure Only Begins- Part 2 ****

When the Adventure Only Begins

Past Revisited and Secrets Revealed: II

By: FireSprite

A/N: Ok, so I'll say it once again, so those who wonder why they got an AuthorAlert, this is a re-write of Who's The Father. I'm doing this more for me, than any one else, so bear with me as I muddle through my first ever fanfic! 

Oh and I forgot to mention that this is Ginny's 6th year and Harry's 7th. I hope you like this! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: JK wrote it, I stole it. Someone slap my hand! Haha 

'You're... you're WHAT?' Harry choked out. His head began to reel, his vision became strangely fuzzy and couldn't even begin to recognise that he wasn't taking in any air. _This can't be true!!! Not sweet, innocent Ginny!_

'Pregnant. I'm pregnant, Harry.' Ginny said, quietly as she wiped away the last of her tears and looked at him through lowered lashes. She was hugging herself, Harry noticed. He gathered her up in his arms, and stroked her hair as he thought things over.

'Are you positive?' He asked suddenly. Concern only deepened when she nodded her head. 'Draco?' He asked tentatively.

Ginny looked at him, obviously debating something. She finally sighed. 

'N-no Draco and I We're always careful' She said, in a whisper. She quickly ducked her head and fiddled with the bed sheet.

'Then who?' Harry asked. He closed his eyes and tried not to concentrate on the feeling like he had been punched in the stomach. He knew he liked Ginny, he had already come to terms with that, but it only made it all the more worse that Ginny was with his nemesis; the one he hated with a vengeance; his mortal enemy. But that she was cheating on _Draco_?

'See that's what got me really upset! There isn't anyone else!' She started to cry again, silently. She kept licking her lips and Harry had to force himself to think of the problem at hand rather than how he wanted to kiss her. 

'What? That's not possible Ginny.' Harry said skeptically raising an eyebrow at her.

'I know!' She said in exasperation, both her hands hitting the bed in frustration. 'But I can't remember anything unusual and I'm almost positive it wasn't Draco. I mean what's going on? I took the pregnancy tests five times now and they can't _all_ be wrong!'

'Er.. what tests are those?' Harry asked, wondering if perhaps she had taken a wrong potion or something.

'Well, four of them are the normal way, a bunch of incantations... a bit hard to explain. I even tried one of those Muggle tests, but it said I was pregnant too!!! What am I going to do Harry? Will I have to drop out of Hogwarts?' She started sobbing in great gulping sobs, her face in her hands. Harry didn't know what to do, so he just hugged her long and hard.

'I don't know.' Was all he said over and over and he hushed her to sleep.

~

Harry watched Ginny sleeping. _Like an angel_, he thought sadly. _A disgraced angel._ He ran his hand through his hair, and pulled the covers tightly around the small sleeping form. Sighing, he brushed his lips against hers and quietly closed the door. 

~

__

Ginny was back down in the Chambers of Secrets. The eerie black surrounded her, like poison sweeping through the air. It was cold; dank causing Ginny to shiver involuntarily. Suddenly a wind swept up and blew her fiery red hair around her head. Carefully taking it out of her face, she let out a gasp. She saw herself, half-conscious; lying on the floor. She stifled a sob with her hand as she saw how pale and sickly she looked. She wanted to run forward and help herself get up, but something inside her told her she wasn't to move. She stayed where she was, tears once again brimming on the edge of her eyes, threatening to fall down to the ground. 

A shadow walked into the room. Ginny flattened herself against the wall as she realised who exactly it was. Tom Riddle had come in, laughing gleefully and rubbing his hands together.

'He is coming' he whispered to himself excitedly. 'But before he does, I have something planned for you, my darling' He said, as he crouched down to stroke her cheek. She saw herself give a muffled sob. 'Shh it's ok' He said, as he stared at the small girl 'One day, you'll be mine.' He said, in a far away voice 'But for now' He said, and raised his hand so it was eye level to him. He whispered a spell and the hand began to glow green. Pressing his hand to her stomach, he began to recite:

****

In five years time,

A son of mine,

Shall be born.

All will mourn,

And cry,

For you will die,

For in five years time,

A son of mine,

Will be born.

His hand stopped glowing right away; it was her stomach now that glowed green.

Then everything started to fade. It got blacker... blacker... and Ginny woke up.

~

Ginny eyes snapped opened and she sat up so quickly she felt dizzy. Closing her eyes, she brushed her hair from her sweaty head and thought widely. She knew she knew what happened down in the Chamber of Secrets. Shivering, she realised she should tell Harry. She got up quickly, not bothering to dress and headed out her dorm to go find him.

~

Ginny crept downstairs to the common room. She sighed, seeing that no one was up, but nevertheless made a beeline for the boys dorm stairs. She walked down the long corridor, not sure how she would find the right dorm. Thankfully, she had enough sense to look up and see the signs that indicated "Fourth Years", "Fifth Year" etc. Two dorm doors later, Ginny stopped and quietly opened the door and looked around, hoping to find Harry soon.

The moonlight streamed in as Ginny stepped in. The floorboards creaked under her weight and she stilled for a moment, wondering in a flurry of panic if someone had heard her. The only sound was those of Neville's snoring and Ron's mumbling. Looking about, she saw that all of the drapes had been drawn and silently swore. She stepped about strewn robes and text books as she made her way to the closest bed. She sighed as she saw that it was Harry. 

'Harry!' She whispered, shaking him lightly 'Harry, please wake up!'

'Wha? Ginny? What are you doing here?' He asked, sitting up slightly, resting on his elbow and running the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at her, and smiled slightly. She looked so stunning, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open.

'I know whose child I'm pregnant with' She whispered urgently

'Ginny? You're pregnant?' Came Ron's voice from across the room.

~ 

'Ron?' Ginny asked. _No. No! _She screamed inwardly. She tried to break into a run, but Harry grabbed her. 'Harry? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!!! LET GO OF ME!' She shrieked, struggling to break free. By now the other boys were starting to stir. Harry, Ron and Ginny all stood still, Ginny still held on by Harry. A couple of minutes passed, and it was obvious they had continued sleeping.

'Ginny, Ron was going to find out any ways' Harry whispered, so only Ginny could hear.

'I know, but I really do need to talk to you about somethi-'

'Ginny? Is that what I heard? You're pregnant?' Ron growled, interrupting. Ginny lowered her head and didn't speak. Somehow she had hoped Ron would never find out and she could mull it over by saying she had the flu or something.

'Harry? What the hell is going on? And would you please let go of my sister?!??! She's only wearing a night-gown for Gods sake!' Harry looked down and saw that it was true. All of a sudden, her skin seemed much more touchable and delicate, for he had his hands over her stomach, exactly where the baby was. If Ron hadn't been there, looking murderous, Harry knew he would have pulled Ginny in even tighter and given her a kiss that Malfoy could never top. Instead, he let go of Ginny, while shaking his head. _Stop it!_ He told himself, sadly, _She's not yours, and she never will be._

'Ron,' Harry began, sitting down on the bed 'I think it would be wise if we went down to the common room to discuss this.'

'I'll go change' Ginny said a little too eagerly, Harry strongly suspected that if he let her out of his sight, he wouldn't see her for days.

'No, you can borrow one of my robes' He said, with gritted teeth, as he handed her his robe and went to go get one for himself. They all trooped downstairs, as quietly as they could. Ginny was crying now and refused to look at anything except her feet.

'Now!' Said Ron, when they were all settled, Ginny and Harry on the sofa and Ron sitting in the opposite chair. 'Ginny, tell me what the hell is going on and why you're crying.'

'I can't Ron' Came the muffled answer.

'And why not?' He asked.

'You'd tell Mom and- and get so so- mad at me' She heaved, trying to stop herself from crying.

'So you ARE pregnant!!!' He shouted 'Ginny? How could you? At Hogwarts!!!! And WITH _MALFOY!!!!'_

'It's not like that Ron' Said Harry 'You don't und-' He was cut short by Ron.

'YOU KNEW!!!! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!! YOU SON OF A B-'

'RON!' Said Ginny 'STOP!!! It isn't his fault!' She looked, quite angry too. Harry felt the infamous Weasley temper coming on full force.

'Yeah, it's yours and Malfoys, isn't it?' Silence from Harry and a glare from Ginny. Ron continued 'Unless you've been cheating on him!!! You SLU-'

'RON!!!!!' Ginny yelled 'Stop it!!!!'

'That's no way to talk to your sister!!!' Harry said, backing Ginny up.

'Sorry' Ron said meekly. 

'Harry' Ginny whispered to Harry 'I really have to talk to you and now!! And not with Ron!!'

'Ok' He whispered back. He cleared his throat and said to Ron 'We'll be right back, you stay there'

Ginny and Harry left Ron, sitting there with his teeth gritted, scowling. They walked out the portrait door and stopped outside.

'What is it?' He asked

'Harry... Oh Harry! It's you-know-who!! He's the father!' She cried.

'WHAT???' Said Harry

'I had a dream, I was down in the Chamber of Secrets again, but four years ago. I saw Tom Riddle do something to my stomach and- and he recited a incantation or something... It's really him Harry. I know it!' She stated bawling again. Harry grabbed her and hugged her. He looked into her eyes, and softly kissed her on the lips, hoping to God she wouldn't slap him or Ron wouldn't come out this very instant. Ginny let out a soft moan.

'Harry- I -I can't.... Draco' She choked, pushing him away a tad. 

'Like I give a damn about Malfoy.' He said, as he stepped back..

'Well, you should Potter' Said the one voice Harry hated most. He heard Ginny gasp and he spun around to see Malfoy standing there, looking very angry.

****

A/N: Hey see that box below? Ok write your name in and if you want your email addy, then write what you thought. Got that so far? Good! Now click the button and hey! you've just reviewed!!


	3. Tears of Blood

When the Adventure Only begins÷ ****

When the Adventure Only begins

Tears of blood: III

By: FireSprite

A/N: Well well well Part three already. I have no clue why this chapter is called this it just seemed right. 

Disclaimer: I'm broke, if you sued me you'd get um... 12 cents, a button and some lint. (BTW the 12 cents are Canadian.)

'Harry, I think you'd better go,' whispered Ginny, as she slowly walked away from Harry; towards Draco. She turned around, to face him. She seemed strangely calm, as she weaved her hands together and let them fall in front of her as she looked at Harry, her head slightly bent; the moon shinning off her hair, giving it a strange glow. Draco stood behind her, quiet, hardly moving. He was staring at Ginny's back, deep in thought. The moon also reflected on his silver blond hair. Both of them seemed quite aware of the others presence, yet oddly indifferent. 

Somehow, watching them, Harry noted sadly, they seemed to now posses the same air of angst and rapture.

'No, I won't leave you with this this-' Harry said, trying desperately to hang onto the moment he had shared with Ginny. _If only Draco hadn't shown up Perhaps everything would be different_, he thought vainly.

'Go Harry! Please?' She pleaded with her eyes, as she looked up at him slowly, her perfect little mouth in a frown. Torn between Ginny's wishes and his own, Harry stalled for a moment. Then he sighed and nodded.

'Fine' He whispered. With a last forlorn look at Ginny, he whispered the password to the Fat Lady in Pink, who only snorted and climbed into the common room. Inside, his heart bled with unshed tears.

'Draco' Ginny said, quickly turning around to face him. 

'_Ma petite luciole_' He breathed 'Gods, I've missed you' He said, stepping closer to her.

Ginny scrunched her eyes up, as she gave him a calculated look. She smiled suddenly, an impish smile

'I've missed you too' She confess, as he pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She giggled, slightly and asked 'How long since I've last seen you?'

'Breakfast'

~

The moon was bright that night, no cloud could cover up it's silver light. The two forms sat in a darkened hall ways, holding each other, listening to the sounds of their breathing, the beating heart that pulsed and grew and took in breath each it's own. 

Ginny valued this time- it was hardly the only time they had to share together; without the jeers and shouts of their peers, without noise, just stillness. Surrounding them, enveloping them in a safety blanket.

'Ginny I know something's wrong' He spoke quietly, with an assurance in his voice, that now replace his sneer.

'I know' Ginny sighed. She rubbed her hands over her face, dimly aware of the tear streaks that probably had been ravaging her face.

'Is it Potter?' He asked

'Harry.' Ginny said. 'And no.'

'Then?' He asked, gently running his finger up her arm idly.

'Draco' Ginny said, turning to face him, grabbing his arms so he wouldn't move 'I have to tell you something. It's important'

Draco nodded his head, he expected such a thing. 'Go on' He said, quietly.

Ginny looked into his eyes, staring into their infinite depths, wondering in all the world how he would take this. She took a big breath and said slowly 'I'm pregnant Draco'

~

At first Ginny thought he hadn't heard her. He didn't react at all, he just stared at her, as if he was waiting for her to continue. Then slowly, she saw his eyes close.

'You're what?' He whispered, barely audible.

'I'm pregnant Draco. But' She continued hurriedly 'It's not what you think.'

'We're always careful' Draco said, not recognising what Ginny had just said. He was looking down at his hands, how the fingernails were rough and uneven, bitten to the quick, yet how somehow they looked like they had never worked a day in their lives. 'We've never ever been careless'

'Draco' Ginny said, shaking him lightly 'There's more to this than it seems' She whispered. Draco looked up, his eyes strangely deep.

'There is?' He echoed 

Ginny nodded 'Dark Magic is involved in this. I'm not sure why He chose this moment for this to happen, but it seems as though He has a well thought out plan' Her voice was braver than she felt. She took a deep calming breath. If she only skimmed the surface of this with her thoughts Perhaps she'd save herself from mental anguish.

'The Chamber of Secrets!' She continued 'You know the story. I know it. Something happened down there' With that she relayed the dream she had had to him. He listened intently, she was sure, all the while staring into black nothingness that was the corridor. Suddenly, he began to nod.

'Yes' He said, more to himself than anyone else 'It makes sense all of it' 

'Draco?' Ginny voiced, concerned. _Did he know this was going to happen?_ She silently asked herself _And if he did, why hasn't he said anything? He's not in on this whole God damn thing too, is he? _Her fears were quickly diminished though, as Draco continues to talk.

'I always wondered what part my Father had in that incident.' He spoke tonelessly, as though he were under the Imperius spell. Ginny knew, somewhere in her heart, that he was diving deep inside his memories and impressions, sorting through it all, piecing it slowly together, remembering things he didn't remember before. 

He was now thinking back to his second year, when he first laid eyes upon a small red haired girl, who vehemently stood up for the Famous Harry Potter in that bookstore. He gave a sad sort of smile, before turning to Ginny. 

'He was so happy the summer after your first year- I remember thinking how nice it was to have a happy father He changed that summer, if it was only temporarily.

'At least I got to do things like normal kids. See Quidditch matches, go out for ice cream, run around be free.' He sighed, entirely lost in his thoughts. 'It was wonderful, Gin, it really was.' He was silent for a few moment still. Ginny was unsure of what to do, so she remained still.

Then suddenly, he snapped back 'He was happy because because he knew what was going to happen' He choked out, all demeanour lost. 'He knew That you-' He looked down at her, a frown fixed upon his face. 'He knew you would be in danger, that would could die If he weren't rotting in Azkaban, I'd kill him right now!' He said, fiercely.

'Draco' Ginny spoke, quietly, not looking at him, but at his chest 'Don't talk like that I'll be fine, you'll see. Everything will work out.' No matter how strong her voice was though, Ginny certainly did not feel that way. 

Instead she felt a certain amount of dread descending upon her, pressing around panic welled up inside of her. She felt the shadows lurking about, not able to stop them. She jumped up, not sure where she was headed. She felt the need to breath- as if she had the wind knocked out of her and couldn't draw more precious air in. 

'Ginny?' Draco questioned, looking up at her with a startled face

'I- I' She tried to tell him that she had to get out of here, that she needed to be free. The panic was high, spreading through her veins, landing right at her heart, tearing it apart. She couldn't speak, and this scared her more. She felt as though she was about to collapsed. Looking over at Draco wildly, she shook her head and put a hand to her forehead and to her stomach. She just kept shaking her head, as if that would change everything.

'Hey' Draco said, getting up and holding her close 'It's all right, I'm here. We'll go to Dumbledore tomorrow, ok? He'll know what to do. K? Calm down' He said, slightly alarmed as she began to shake uncontrollably. 'Gin? You all right?' 

'Yes' She gasped, as she felt air fill her lungs wonderfully 'Yes, I'm all right. I'll be fine, Draco. Just hold me and I'll be fine. Hold me all night' She whispered.

'I will, I'll never leave you, I promise!' He promised. Holding her tight, he rocked her back and forth as she buried her face in his robes and gave a choked sob. 'Shh, it's all right' He whispered, rubbing her back, praying she would find this comforting. 'All night, I promise' He echoed.

****

A/N: Please review.


	4. Binding Love Tears Us Apart

Part 5- Who's the father ****

When the Adventure Only Begins

By: FireSprite

Binding Love Tears Us Apart: IV

A/N: Well this is certainly longer than I thought it would be And it did take me longer than I thought too, but in the end, I think it was worth it. I really _really_ like this chapter- I don't know why, it just do. Uh I have no idea why I called this chapter 'Binding Love Tears Us Apart' I just thought that was a interesting notion, so I stuck with it- being the poetic me I am. *g* I hope you like this! Enjoy!

P/S: Please note the censor has gone up to PG-13

Disclaimer: JK wrote it, I stole it. It's not mine, so please don't sue.

~

Ginny watched Draco sleep, her eyes caressing his features. When he slept he was always left himself vulnerable, and she felt a need to protect him from the unknown evils that lurked about in his sub-conscience.

__

His childhood has damaged him so much, She thought, _it has taken so much trust and love for him to let me expose those fears and help him when he felt them attacking within._

He was her shining knight in armour, as she was to him. Looking down at him, he whimpered slightly, his features changing slightly to that of a lost, scared child, and he tightened his grip on Ginny's waist.

'Draco.' She whispered, smoothing out his hair with her hand 'Draco, wake up.' He stirred, slowly, before opening his eyes. Blinking, he sat up and looked at her. 'You had another night terror.' She said, calmly.

He didn't say anything, he just stared at her for a moment. Then slowly, he smiled. 'Thanks.' He whispered 'It was' His face became impassive. 'It was so cold there I wanted to wake up so much.' He shivered and Ginny shushed him, as she wrapped her arms around him.

'It's all right.' She whispered 'I'm here; you're awake; everything's fine.'

Draco only nodded his head and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She smiled faintly, one that seemed a bit fake to him. She was worried, about him, about herself, about their future. 

__

He was so used, She thought sadly,_ He had been tossed aside like a rag doll in his home for years; only polished and shined up for important social gatherings. After showing his perfect face for a couple hours, he was once again destined to be thrown back onto the floor of the dungeon, where only the house-elves saw him. He despised those house-elves, it was a constant reminder of how cruel his parents were._

He had seen things he didn't want to see; done things he hadn't wanted to do; moulded himself into someone he was not, just for crumbs of affections he parents would throw his way once or twice a year. 

Ginny was worried about herself as well_. What was happening to her? What was going to happen to her? How could she survive Dark Magic when she had barely survived it the first time. And this time, would Harry be so keen as to save her?_

She sighed, an audible sigh, and Draco looked up at her cross legged form, as she sat on the bed, next to him. He took her hand and rubbed it assuredly. 

'Don't worry' He whispered 'Dumbledore He'll help us, I'm sure.' He spoke, in vain, trying desperately to erase the pain and worry that shone in her eyes. He didn't know that all that pain wasn't for herself, that perhaps, some of it, perhaps, it was reserved for him and what the future would bring. 

~

Ron looked out along the grounds, one hand shielding his eyes from the sun as it shone down on the class of Care of Magical Creatures. 

'Where is he?' He hissed to Harry, as he dropped his hand to his side and turned to face Hagrid's latest "project".

'Who?' Harry asked, absentmindedly as he scrunched up his face, watching the "creature" (If you could even call it that) wiggle on the dewy grass.

'Malfoy! That's who!' He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 'He's probably with Ginny' He said, glowering.

'Ron, leave them be.' Hermione said calmly, as she attempted to take notes on the creature. Ron shot her a glance, before crossing his arms and glaring up at the castle. Harry thought it was mildly childish, but nevertheless offered to go and check on Ginny for him, if he wanted. 

'Thanks, Harry.' Ron said, gratefully 'But you tell her she still owes me an explanation!'

__

When Harry had climbed back into the common room without Ginny, Ron had been furious. It had taken Harry forever to finally calm him down, telling him not to be upset at Ginny. She would tell him what was going on, there was more to the story than Ron envisioned. Ron had at last head back to bed, still silently fuming.

'All right, Ron' Harry sighed 'Hagrid!' He called across the lawn, 'I forgot my dragon gloves, can I go get them?' He asked the giant who was trying to heal whatever damaged it had ensued upon Dean.

'Sure 'Arry!' Came the distracted reply; Hagrid was quickly pressing a cold cloth to the burn. Harry turned and walked quickly up the hill to the castle, desperate to find Ginny and see how she was fairing. He missed her. It was as plain as that. Even if he couldn't have her as a lover, he still wanted her as a friend. _She is so sweet and beautiful and witty and _He thought sadly, _and she'll never be mine._

His pace slowed as he realised this. Shoulders slumped, he stared at the floor. Sighing, he looked up and saw a flash of red hair. And just as expected the flash of silver was right beside her.

They were standing together in the corridor, entwined in each others arms, Draco held her head with his hand as he stroked her cheek with the rough of his thumb. She leaned into his hand, savouring the feel of his skin against hers. He whispered something to her. She looked up, with her sad amber eyes and softly nodded her head. He gave her a small smile, squeezing her just slightly and then led her down the corridor, arms around her small, sad shoulders.

Without thinking, Harry's feet carried him down the hall, after them. He was curious as to where they were going. He saw them stop suddenly and he took cover around the corner. Peering around the corner, he watched as Draco raised his hand and knocked on the gargoyle, slowly but surely. It opened without so much as a hesitation. 

__

Dumbledore must have known they were coming but how?,thought Harry, as he watched them disappear up the stairwell.Then reality sunk in. _She's told him-Draco about everything._ Harry felt hurt and angry at this for some unknown reason. _I was the one who she told first, I was the one she trusted enough to let out her secret, why am I not the one in there with her?, _he wondered.

Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair and trudged back down to Hagrid's class- who were busy milling about, their creatures forgotten on the grass. When Ron shot him a quizzical look, Harry just shook his head and look down at the grass.

__

My what green grass that is, he thought in dismay.

~

'Miss. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, may I inquire as to why you are here?' Dumbledore said, almost gravely, as if he knew the answer- yet he still hoped; prayed, that this was not the reason they were sitting in front of him, on the chairs provided. Draco took Ginny's hand and she looked at him for a moment before she opened her mouth.

'Professor I'm pregnant.' She said, her sad eyes watching his reaction.

'As I feared.' Dumbledore said, looking down at his clasped hands, which lay on the desk. 'Tell me Do you feel the Dark Magic within you?' He asked, slowly, in a calculated voice. It took a moment for Ginny to answer. _How does he know?,_ she wondered. _He wouldn't be involved in this Would he? No no not Professor Dumbledore. Yet He's aware of the situation_

Lost in her thoughts, it took Draco to bring her back to reality, when he squeezed her hand. Shaking her head slightly, she looked up and answered.

'Yes Every second of every minute of every day.' Dumbledore sighed and took off his glasses, wiping them as he did. 

'I had hoped that this would not come to pass again.' Another sigh. 'Well, I believe it is time for you to know This is not the first time Tom Riddle has tried something of this sorts.'

Ginny looked at the Professor in shock and instinctively tightened her grip on Draco's hand. She shot a glance at Draco as Dumbledore went over to a cupboard and opened it up, extracting something from within. Draco looked drained. He was quite pale (more so than usual), his lips tightly drawn into a single line as he stared at the old teachers desk, lost in thought. He felt her looking, though, and gazed over at her. 

He didn't try any thing like saying: 'It will be all right' or 'Don't you worry'. He didn't try to smile, to make her feel as though this would all blow over in a matter of seconds. 

He simply held her hand and whispered 'I'm here for you, day and night.' Ginny felt herself smile, glad he was there for her, that she could count on him if anything came to pass. She nodded and turned back to Dumbledore as he placed a pensive on his desk.

He looked at the two before speaking. 'It has happened before, this spell. He used it right after he graduated; right before he officially left to go and transform himself to what we know as Lord Voldemort today.

'What he did was a direct hit towards my family; towards me.' He said, his voice full of sorrowful 'I believe he was trying to create a heir, as he is trying now. A legacy- one to carry on the family evil, to learn from his mentor, to aid in his conquests.

'Tom Riddle did the same exact incantation to my niece, Elisabella, when as her misfortune would have it, she was kidnapped by one of his closest friends.

'A week we looked for her, to no avail. Then she mysteriously turned up, one night, on my doorsteps.' He stopped for a moment, before continuing.

'I feel you _need_ to know what happened to her, in order to fight this, once again. The future is only brighter when we learn from our mistakes in the past, for to repeat them would be yet another mistake written into stone.

'Therefor, I feel it necessary that you understand that night, she turned up. The question is: Do you feel that you will be able to make the journey into my inner most thoughts?' With this, he looked at the two students, awaiting their response.

'I do.' Ginny said, right away. 'I don't want the past to repeat itself.'

'As do I.' Draco said.

'Then it is settled.' He said, placing the pensive in front of them. 'You may enter my memories; I shall stay out here, to help you out when the time is right.' 

Nodding, Ginny stepped forward, holding on to Draco's hand. For a moment, she looked at the silver liquid swirling around in the small basin. Then she slowly dipped her hand in the liquid, closing her eyes and waiting Waiting for the feeling that she was being thrown into nothingness. Soon, it came. The swirling and the falling; still feeling Draco holding her hand, she opened her eyes as she fell onto the floor.

~

__

The room was dark, the blue light from the sky shining into the open window; the curtains drawn. A lone man sat in a chair; it seemed Ginny and Draco had landed in the living room of a modest house. He sighed, once and continued reading the paper that lay in his hands. 

Walking quietly (still feeling as though she was visible), Ginny led Draco over to where the man was sitting.

Her heart in her throat, she looked down, and recognised the man as the Professor. Younger, yes he was. His beard wasn't as long, he looked, perhaps taller, as he sat in the chair, yet The old spark in his eyes was missing, replaced with a blank stare. 

Ginny read the title of the article he was looking at and nodded sadly. Right there in front of them, it read:

****

Elisabella Dumbledore; missing.

Aurors stumped by the girl's disappearance

The article went on to describe the night she disappeared; how there were no clues, not even a note; how she had vanished into the night's shadows.

Suddenly, there was screaming, then, frantic rapping at the door. Dumbledore jumped up, and ran out of that hall, faster than Ginny could have imagined. 

She followed, wondering who it could be; she felt Draco walking behind her- he too curious. The clock chimed in the background indication that it was precisely twelve o'clock. 

'Elisabella!' She heard Dumbledore say. Ginny ran into the hall, to find a sobbing girl, who looked about twenty, in the arms of her headmaster. She had dark brown hair, which was mussed terribly; her eyes shadowed, revealing that she had not slept in many days; her clothes were tattered and dirty and she looked terrified. 

'Oh Uncle Albus!' She cried, shaking and breathing heavily, as though she had just run a mile. 'It was horrible I He' She tried to say, but just couldn't seem to get the words out 'Tom Riddle!! That bastard did something to me!' She managed to shriek out, before collapsing, leaning on her Uncle to support her.

'Shh' The professor said, soothingly. 'You're fine now. Let's go inside, all right? We'll sit you down Get some tea into you You're safe now.' He spoke, stroking her hair, comfortingly, his eyes revealing how much he was relieved. 'Come.' The girl nodded, and Ginny felt Draco's arms around her as the followed the Professor and the girl into the living room.

Instantly, a kettle and two mugs appeared. As Dumbledore sat the girl down on the couch, the kettle magically poured the tea into the mugs. Dumbledore handed one to Elisabella as he sat down.

'We'll tell you're parents you're here as soon as you tell me what happened, all right?' He spoke quietly, in a calm tone.

Once again the girl nodded and raised her eyes to look at her Uncle, proudly. She took a gulp of tea before she spoke.

'Riddle!' She spat 'He did an incantation. He gave me his heir I am supposed to support his monster for nine months, feed it, keep it safe, so he can come back; ravage the word with his beast! He can do what he wants, I will not let it live! I'm a Gryffindor, and damn well proud to say that I will die before this thing ever_ comes to life!'_

~ The scene changed quickly, for some reason, the girl and the professor both dissolving before the very eyes of Ginny and Draco. ~

There sat the Professor again, but this time it was not in a house. He was seated with thousands of other wizards and witches, in a beautiful church.

The ceilings stood high, defiant; the benches were hand carved out of red oak, delicately, designed to inspire even the most mundane minds; and at the front stood a man dressed in the most elegant clothes Ginny had ever seen.

'Today we mourn the loss of Elisabella Dumbledore' The man spoke in the most sincere voice. 'She was a Gryffindor, proud, skilled and most of all brave. She save the world for us, the witches and wizards who knew her best, her friends, her foes. She did it all for us, let us always remember her and how much she loved and was loved.'

The last word echoed in Ginny's mind as she felt herself being pulled out of the world she was standing in by a strong hand. Tears in her eyes, she opened them

~

Professor Dumbledore looked at the pair. 'So you see,' He said, quietly, his voice shaking slightly. 'Elisabella saved us; she died for us. I will not allow this to happen again, I assure you.' 

'Thank you.' Ginny whispered, looking down at the floor.

'I think it's best if I excuse you from classes today.' He said, with a nod. The tone indicated that the meeting was finished 'I'll let you know what we will be doing once I owl some important contacts.'

'Yes, all right' Ginny said, as she turned to leave with Draco.

'Draco? Could I have a word with you for a moment?' Dumbledore asked, kindly. 

'Yes sir.' Draco said 'Gin?' He asked, looking over at the silent figure. 

'I'll wait for you outside.' She said, before disappearing down the stairs.

Draco turned to Dumbledore and sat down in the chair Ginny had previously sitting in.

'Draco...' Said Dumbledore 'This is a grave time. I must send out owls. We will need help in fighting this; I want you to stay close to Ginny. Don't let her out of your sight for long.'

'Yes sir' Came the sullen reply.

~

Draco exited Dumbledore's office quickly, desperate to find Ginny and make sure she was all right. When he walked past the gargoyle into the hall, he stopped. Something wasn't right. It was quiet, and where was Ginny? She said she'd wait for him. Looking around he finally saw her down near the end, in the shadows of the hall. 

Running over, he saw she wasn't moving. Her eyes were closed; hair spraying across her pale face. She was slumped against the wall, unmoving.

'Gin!' He cried, when he looked down at her. 

Her stomach was glowing green...

****

Shout outs:

w&m_law (Yes, I think it's been changed so much But I'm glad you like it this way!)** Bella** (Well As you can tell from the starting of this chapter- Ginny really is his light. Thanks for everything Belle)** Dixie Flower **(Thanks you! I'm glad you like the plot**) *~*GinnyPotter*~* (**Thanks!)** Carrie** (Thanks for the review Carrie, I love your stories!)** morgan **(Yes, morgan, Draco's inner good! Why can't any one see he could be nice if her tried! But thanks for your reviews- They always make me laugh!)** Angel Eyez **(Thanks for the review)** Arime Setta **(Yes, this is a G/D story, for sure, I just thought I'd add a little G/D/H love triangle!)** Ella **(Thanks Ella, you're reviews are always soo nice!)BoyFlea (Thanks a lot, I'm glad to see I've improved!)** Princess Luna **(Can Dumbledore help Ginny? Well We'll have to see now won't we? Lol)

****

Reviews would be very nice. How long does it take you to write 'I like it'? Please review; you'd make me happy! 


	5. The Burden of Desire and Fate

When the Adventure Only BeginsÚ ****

When the Adventure Only Begins

By: FireSprite

The Burden of Desire and Fate: V

****

A/N: Ok, first off, I would like to apologise for the delay, I didn't expect that summer would be this hectic, but luckily for me, it's been quite a blast thus far. So, uh, let's see Last chapter: Ginny and Draco went to Dumbledore; found out some interesting information about his niece and then Draco found Ginny unconscious outside in the hall.

Personally, I think there are WAY too many flashbacks for this chapter own good, but I'm afraid it had to be done. Basically, this whole chapter is flashback scenes so I hope you don't mind!

So yeah DO ENJOY

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's true. I really don't. *Sob* 

~

Draco fell to the ground, beside Ginny. His concerned eyes looked to see if she was still breathing and was quite relieved when he saw the steady rise and fall of her chest. He smoothed out her hair and looked down at the small figure.

'Oh, Ginny,' He whispered, as he pushed her hand off her stomach carefully, 'What happened to you?' Looking down at her glowing stomach, he hesitated for only a minute, before placing his hand on it. 'Ouch! _Bloody Hell!_' He looked down at his hand; it had been burned and pretty bad too. There were blisters already starting to appear everywhere on his reddened skin. The pain was unbearable, and he stared at it for a moment, thinking. _Dark magic this is._ He tried to think of any incantations that would result in this; the one he remembered was one his father had taught him. Taught him right before he ended up in Azkaban; it had been the turning point for Draco, the one incident that changed him. Forever.

__

~

'**Sepultura**,' His father whispered, as if saying it out loud would result in immediate death. Yet, his father said it almost gleefully, as if he enjoyed the sound of the words on his cold, dead lips. He smiled. 'Say it boy' He demanded, still in the same silent, harsh tone. Draco looked up at his father, his eyes carefully watching Lucius. 

It was the summer after Draco's sixth year, and Draco felt he would be very glad if he never saw the light of day again; to finally be at rest. All summer they had worked on spells; potions; charms that could kill, torture, cause "legal", undeniable pain. It was horrible what Draco had seen, but he reasoned, he would need this "experience" to become one of the best Death Eaters ever serving in the ranks of Lord Voldemort, and one day, for his father, he would destroy the Dark Lord; becoming the most feared and the most powerful man ever. More so than Lord Voldemort could ever dream of. More so than anyone could ever dream of.

It was his father's dream, and Draco wanted very much to please his father. This was the very reason why Draco was in pain tonight, both his arms aching dully, from last night's "lesson"; the fact that he couldn't put all his weight on his left foot because his bones were still not done healing; and his head felt a bit light headed because he had tasted a bad batch of "abomino potion" (a potion used to make the receiver of the potion feel hate emanating from everyone he knows, causing them to become suicidal).

'SAY IT!' His father bellowed, the panes of the vast room shaking as though they too were afraid, they too were trembling with fear. He reached out and grabbed his wand from the desk and placed it in Draco's hand. He looked at his son, his empty grey eyes penetrating right into Draco's. Draco looked down at his wand in his hand and looked back at his father.

'And with what shall I say it on?' He drawled, not caring if he would be hit for that remark. He hardly cared now; this was some stupid dream of his father's, why would he want to become a Death Eater, so you could **serve** someone for the rest of your life? No, thanks.

Lucius clapped his hands together and immediately one of the house elves came walking in, trembling. He knew, as they did, why he was here. The west wing was only ever used for practising Dark Magic. 

'You is calling, Sir?' The house elf squeaked, twisting his long ear around his finger.

'Stand over there,' Lucius said coldly, 'And please don't speak.' He watched impatiently as the house elf scurried over to the spot Lucius had pointed to. 'All right, Draco. **Now**, I'm getting mad.'

Draco raised his wand, noticing that his hand shook slightly. For some reason, he supposed it was the way Lucius had said the spell, he knew that this was indeed **very** Dark Magic, and he couldn't help but wonder how he could get out of this. But he couldn't, there was no possible way. 

'Sepultura!' He cried, and watched in horror as a black light shot out of his wand and hit the small house elf. It shrieked in pain, and collapsed on the floor, withering and screaming out: 'A house elf is good, a house elf is good, I is taking the pain, I is good'

And then, slowly, flames started licking the house elf's body. They started, it seemed to Draco, from the inside, burning out. His arm. His leg. His large, overyfloppy ear. All burned with so much agony, all taking forever until there was nothing left but smouldering ashes.

'You see boy,' Lucius whispered, 'We need not illegal spells sometimes, all we need is a little research. It is time for bed now. Go.'

And with that, Draco was sent to bed, knowing that he had just killed. As much as Draco hated house elves, he could not help to stem the tears that came, as he lay all alone in the high north tower that was his room.

He cried all night.

~

Quickly, hoping to push away those awful memories forever, Draco shook himself back to the present, and looked down at his hand again, forcing himself to focus on the present situation. _If it did this to my hand, what is it doing to her body?_ he asked himself, wondering what the hell to do.

Gingerly, he picked up Ginny, not wanting to further damage her in any way and shifted her body so that her glowing stomach was hidden. Turning, he walked in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, hoping someone would let him inside so he get her in her bed. _No one needs to see the evil_, he told himself as he walked silently down the corridor. _No one._

~

Ginny slowly opened her eyes; it seemed that they were very heavy today, not wanting her to see what was happening. Stubbornly she rubbed at them until she could see properly. Looking around, she saw that she was in her dorm room. The sun streamed in, lighting up the room; her magical clock besides her table read 1:20pm; she saw Draco sitting in a chair besides the table, his head resting in his palms, his eyes closed, a pained expression flitting across his face for a moment.

'Draco?' She whispered, huskily, her throat aching. Draco looked up at her, his face breaking into a genuine smile. 

'Luciole,' He breathed, using his nickname for her, causing her to smile slightly. 'You're awake. How are you?' He asked, tenderly, taking her small hand in his and stroking it soothingly.

'I'm fine,' She said, casting a glance around the room. Then she realised it was a Monday; what was she doing in her room at one o'clock? 'Draco, why am I here?' She asked, her brows furrowing in puzzlement, looking around the room as if the answers would be there in front of her.

Draco stilled for a moment, looking at her. Finally, he opened his mouth and said: 'You mean You don't remember?' Ginny shook her head, her fiery red hair cascading down around her. 'I Uh I found you on the floor. You must have fainted or something Your stomach was glowing' He looked at her to see if she was all right.

Suddenly, the memories rushed back, as if someone had simply turned on a light. 

~

__

Ginny stepped down from the stairs, hearing Dumbledore begin to speak to Draco about something. But the words were all blurred, they sounded fuzzy to her; she didn't understand why; was something wrong with her? Indecision questioned her, she wasn't sure exactly what was happening, so she stepped into the hallway, hoping that once she was out there the normal feelings she craved would return to her. 

Quickly, she looked down the corridor to her left. It was dark, and hollow, an eerie colour of yellow, probably from the sun, shinning in; it looked unnatural though, as if someone had created it to lure her into a false sense of security. As much as Ginny hated to admit it, she felt scared. Carefully, she turned her head to the right, and watched the shadows change every so often, this corridor looked as if no magic had been tapped into it, and frankly, she felt more panic rising within from looking down that corridor than anything else. She swallowed, dangerously aware of her breathing and eye movements as they quickly scanned the whole hallway.

Then, she heard something echo in the back of her head.

****

'You're mine,' The voice sounded evil; so cold it sent shivers down her spine, and so very real, it seemed that whatever had said it was standing right behind her, whispering it right into her ear. She could hear the amoral smirk in the voice and knew without a doubt that this was the man formally known as Tom Riddle. Ginny felt herself apt to believe it, no matter how much she told herself this was Lord Voldemort; she had to close her eyes, to fight off this invisible force. 

'No,' She hissed, as if it were causing her pain to say this, 'No I don't.' 

That's when the pain began, the searing agony. She grabbed her stomach, trying somehow to stop the burning. And then that last thing she remembered That awful glowing green, so very bright in her eyes, before she fell into the peaceful darkness. 

~

'Gin?! Ginny?' Came Draco's voice, cutting through her memories. Ginny looked up at him, wiping a hand across her forehead, and smiled, a small smile. 

'I remember Draco,' She said quietly, 'But I'm scared. I mean We don't even know what's happening.' She said, suppressing a shiver for some reason. The room seemed darker for some reason. It got colder; she did shiver this time, not at all liking what was happening. 'What are we supposed to do?' She asked Draco, looking up at him with her brown eyes.

Draco stalled for a minute. He bit his lip in concentration, and held onto Ginny's hand tighter. Finally he sighed, 'I don't know Ginny. I supposed Dumbledore has something worked out for us But we'll beat it, remember all we've been through? The taunting? The teasing? Everything? Because a bloody Slytherin and a Gryffindor decided they wanted each other!' Draco spoke with hardness; bitterness in his voice. He spoke the truth, it had taken well over a few months for the school to accept the fact that a Serpent and a Lion would want to be together, the school either forgetting about it, or deciding to ignore it. He sat in thought for a while remembering those days. 

~

__

'Draco!' Ginny spoke harshly, 'I'm tired of running around, I'm tired of having to sneak out every night just so I can talk to you; see you. I can't stand lying to my friends and my family anymore.' She tried to turn away from him them, as if looking at him repulsed her.

They were in the dungeon, a late Friday night. It was three months after they had begun to go out, three months after they first met, and Ginny had told him to meet her down here, to 'discuss something important' as her note had read. So far, the night was not going good for Draco.

'Ginny!' Draco said, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him, 'Don't you understand? If they find out, if the Slytherins find out, my father will find out! I can't let that happen, don't you understand?' 

Ginny, who had been trying to wrench herself out of his grasp, whirled around to face him. 'Draco! You're father is this close,' She said, her fingers measuring a millimetre apart, 'THIS CLOSE, to being put away! They're onto him now Draco; don't you get it? By the time he finds out, he'll be in Azkaban!' 

Draco watched her, not saying anything. His little firefly; her cheeks were flushed from fighting with him; her eyes sparkled, alive; and her lips looked so tempting, pouting that perfect little pout that drove him wild.

'I know,' He said, his tone even; controlled, 'You know I hate that man with my whole heart, nothing would please me more than seeing him receive the Kiss. But my **father**,' He said, emphasising the word, 'has connections, Virginia. He knows what's happening within the ministry; he's not a bloody fool! He'll have others look after me, if he's gone; if he's taken away. They won't just leave me hanging. And those are the people I fear the most, they would **kill** me if they found out!' He spoke; a desperate man. 'My father has at least some small amount of compassion for his only son!'

'Draco, I can't go on like this. I'm sorry, if you decide that you rather live in fear of men, whom I'm sure **don't exist** Well then, I'm done. I'm not sneaking around anymore, I'm tired of being afraid, of wondering whose going to find us this time. I'm done.' And she left, walking down the hall, slowly, her head staring straight ahead; a woman not to be knocked down

He had to choose that night.

He had chosen that night. He wanted to keep his firefly.

~

'Hey Malfoy!' Someone called from down the hall that stood right outside the Great Hall. The lone man looked over his shoulder, seeing a group of Slytherin boys, a year older than him all standing around one man, Devin. He was the ringleader. 'How's the little Weasley Whore?' He called, the name reverberating off the walls, and anyone who was sitting in the Great Hall, heard. 'Is she really that great in bed as I've heard?' The whole group snickered and chuckled.

Draco saw him; Devin, standing upright, enjoying the pain that crossed his own face. He smiled, a mirthless smile, enjoying the fact that people were looking up to him, for causing the anger, the agony; the suffering Draco and Ginny had gone through. It wasn't fair!! He got praise and admiration for making fun of others? He enjoyed watching Draco seethe and bubble! What if he had touched Ginny? The thought shot him straight in the heart. She would have never said anything; she would have kept in inside, somehow blaming herself for anything his vulgar hands did to her. But she never said anything; she hadn't been acting differently. Yet, Draco couldn't seem to stop imagining what horrible things Devin could do to Ginny. What ever gave him the right to touch anything as sweet and as gentle as his Ginny? Or any other girl for that matter?

Draco couldn't see anything but red, his anger built up to a breaking point. Ginny had told him to ignore them, that they weren't worth it. He could stand it when they accused him of dishonouring the family name, of shaming the Slytherin pride. But when they attacked Ginny Well he grabbed his wand and pointed it at Devin, point blank in the chest. Draco was heaving, as though he just out-chased a Griffin, from trying to control his anger. 'Say that again Devin, and you'll wish you never were born!' he hissed.

Devin looked at Draco, not in the least surprise as his fellow peers that Draco had reacted that way. He smirked maliciously. 'I asked,' He said, slowly; loudly, making sure Draco and everyone else in the hallway and the Great Hall heard him, 'How was the little Weasley Whore? I heard she was pretty good for a mudblood lover.'

Before Draco realised what he was doing, he began to cry out: 'Sept-'

'Mr. Ewin! I am shocked at your behaviour! ' Came the voice of Professor McGonagall. She came hurrying up to the little circle that had formed around Draco and Devin and quickly tried to disperse everyone.

Just then Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny came out of the Great Hall. Ginny looked upset, but she simply shook her head at Draco, silently telling him to put down his wand. Looking back at the smirking face of Devin, Draco lowered his wand.

'You're not worth it.' He spat at Devin, and turned around.

'Is it me who isn't worth it, or little Weasley Whore over there who isn't worth the two knuts you paid her?' He said, as Professor McGonagall grabbed him roughly, and marched him down the corridor towards the Headmaster's office.

Draco turned around and was about to run down Devin when a small hand was put on his arm. 

'Don't do it, Draco,' Ginny said, looking up at him, 'just leave him alone. Ignore it.'

'But Ginny!' Draco said, 'How am I supposed to-'

'Ignore it, Draco. You and I both know he isn't worth it.' She said; a voice of reason, 'He isn't worth it.'

~ 

Draco shook his head again, trying to clear his mind. 'Remember how we met?' He asked this, trying to take Ginny's mind off the current situation. Ginny smiled as she thought back, to the day they met, a little over a year ago, a day she hoped she would never forget...

__

~

It had been a dreary Wednesday morning as Ginny and her group of friends sat down at the breakfast table. Looking up at the enchanted ceiling, Ginny all but sighed; the ceiling looked so bored, so sad; so grey. Thunderclouds rumbled overhead, not emptying themselves, but just glowering, threatening, daring anyone to stand up and counters their prowess. Ginny smiled wryly to herself as she lowered her gaze and grabbed at the porridge.

'Did you do that Charms assignment?' Becky, Ginny's best friend asked, quickly, trying to grabbing as much food as possible. No matter how much Becky ate, which was usually a ton of food, she always stayed thin, something Ginny and her friends envied about Becky.

'Oh!' Ginny said, 'Was that due today?' Becky just nodded her head, afraid she'd spit some food out if she answered out-loud, after all, she had just shovelled a huge mound of hot cereal in her mouth. 'I can't believe I forgot about that!' Ginny moaned.

'It's ok,' Raven, another one of Ginny's friend said, 'I didn't do it either!! We can be the Homework-less Twins!' She added, bubbling over with excitement. Despite Raven's name and black haired; black eyes look, Raven was anything but raven-like. She was constantly happy, a very 'go with the flow' type of person; very mellow, yet so lively at the same time.

'Sounds like a plan to me!' Ginny said, grinning, 'Won't this be a fun charms class?' Becky nodded, and finally opened her empty mouth to say something, when the whole Hall quieted. Looking up from their little gab fest, Ginny saw that Dumbledore had risen from the table. He looked very happy, indeed, like he was about to burst with good news.

'Good morning students!' He cried out, happily, 'I have some wonderful news for you all!' He said, with a magical wave of his hand, 'It seems that the teachers and Prefects have decided it high time for a celebration of sorts! We believe that in the era of the Order of the Phoenix, it's time like these that we share and create good memories that will last us a life-time! Therefore, we have decided to hold another ball! Seeing as winter is almost upon us we shall be calling this ball the,' He paused for dramatic affect, and Ginny was sure everyone was leaning forwards on their seat to hear the Headmaster better, 'We shall call it: The Snowflake Ball!' He cried, dramatically. 

Silence filled the room. Then, at almost the same moment, every single person bursts into gales of laughter. The Great Hall filled with laughter; it seemed everyone had been expecting such a different name from the way the Professor had introduced it. The laughter died down and everyone looked up again at the Headmaster, to see what else he had to say.

'Well,' He said, amusement apparent in his voice, 'I will admit that I, myself, did not chose the name, but I suppose I won't admit who did for their safety.' Professor Dumbledore seemed the only one unaware that Professor MacGonnagall turned very red indeed and seemed to find her toast so much more interesting that one would imagined a warmed piece of bread could be. 

Whispers circled the hall; whispers about whom were going to go with whom, why the Transfiguration teacher was so very red and **what** on earth would the girls wear?

'Don't bother with dates' Dumbledore said all of a sudden, causing the whole Hall to go silent. The girls and boys equally looked up at the professor with shock. No dates? What? 'This is a real masquerade ball, you'll never be able to tell who your date is.' He chuckled appreciably, glad at the reaction that caused. Some people, like Ginny, were relieved. Maybe Neville wouldn't ask her then. Not that he wasn't nice; it was just that... he wasn't her type. She quickly looked away from Neville, who had been trying to catch her eye. Perhaps now no one would treat her like a little baby. She was tired of the 'little sister' role she was supposed to play. She would really have to break out the magic for this ball!

~

It had taken Ginny only a week to decide what she would go as. She had chosen to go as Princess TigerLily, a character in a wizarding fairy tale. Ginny could remember when her Father had first read the story to her; she had been only five then, and it had been her favourite story ever since, all throughout her childhood. She would beg her Mum or Dad to read it to her every night, and she'd listen with childhood rapture as her parent's soothing voice's carried the story through the night's breeze into her small ears. She would usually fall asleep before the ending came, when the prince saved the princess. 

As the story went, Princess TigerLily was a very beautiful princess, her long brown hair, flowing; her eyes a beautiful toffee colour, sparkling and kind; she had performed many good deeds over the years. Then one day, and evil sorcerer, who was jealous of how many friends the young princess had, came and hexed her, so that she couldn't ever see her friends and family again. She was magically locked in a tower, her wand stolen from her, her life destined to stop, for she wasn't ever allowed out unless somehow, somewhere, someone found the secret spell that would set her free. 

This was about the time Ginny fell asleep, her dreams always carrying the answers. The prince, debonair, handsome, and above all, cunning would come after her. He and the evil sorcerer would battle, until broken and bound, the sorcerer would reveal the secret spell. The prince would rush in, having risked his life to save her, and in the end, they'd end up happily married.

Ginny spent many hours, sewing, stitching; creating her dress. Although she didn't have any money to buy a costume like the other girls, she still enjoyed making it, and felt, when it was all done, that it looked prettier than some of the other dresses she had seen purchased in Hogsmeade. 

She ended up with a cream silk dress, flowing all the way to the ground; a crown of flowers in her long, wavy, dark red hair. She had long white gloves that fit her perfectly, and she had a blue shawl that contrasted the cream quite perfectly.

It was the perfect thing, she decided, as she looked at herself in the mirror, to go to a masquerade ball in.

Ginny entered walked down the elegant staircase with some of her friends, slowing, trying hard not to rip the dress she had worked so hard on. They were all excited as was she, this would be the first dance where there was no pressure. No pressure to have dates, to not have dates, no judgement, no taunting. They laughed and joked as they reached the hall, each teasing the other on the dress or costume they had chosen.

'Hey Gin!' Becky said, 'Hoping your prince charming will sweep you off your feet?' She laughed, as did Ginny. They were too close to know that that was a joke.

'Oh yeah?' Ginny retorted, looking at Becky's costume. She was dressed like Little Bo Peep, 'Hoping to find some sheep? Baaa!' She called, as the rest of the group burst into giggles.

'Oh yes,' Becky said, 'Some very baaaad sheep!' 

'Oh you guys,' Raven said, wiping at the tears that had formed from laughing so hard 'What would I do without you?' Raven looked stunning, deciding to go as a skimpy Mrs. Claus. "Ho ho ho" She had said, as she had stepped from the bathroom, after changing into her costume. "So what do you guys think?" She asked. "Looks more like hoe hoe hoe." Becky had replied, giggling.

That's when they stepped into view of the Great Hall. They all gasped; Dumbledore had certainly outdone himself this time. The tables had been cleared to one side, they were now hosting a huge feast of pie, cakes, goblets full of juices, a Muggle drink called "soda" and so many other delicacies, Ginny could hardly look at it all without feeling hungry. With the tables cleared it was a huge room, decorated to the max; with glass icicles and snow (which was enchanted to fall gently from the ceiling and never melt, just disappear), it was so very wonderful. 

And there was a disgruntled looking Professor McGonagall was at the entrance performing the "Masquerade Charm" on everyone who entered. It looked as though she still hadn't lived down the name for the ball yet, students kept calling it out in class, just saying "Snowflake" would get people remembering the time in the Great Hall, and they would burst into giggles. Coincidentally, the number of detentions skyrocketed for no apparent reason, the trophy room itself getting polished at least three times a night by various students.

'Impaservio' she chanted to each student who walked by. A quick flick of the wand and she was ready to move onto the nest group of people. Now even her best friend wouldn't recognise her. The charm worked so that you could see peoples faces but somehow the brain would not make a connection and you couldn't figure out who it was. She said good-bye to her friend prior to receiving the spell, and walked in, her face tingling at first.

When she first entered to Great Hall, she wasn't sure what to do. She felt suddenly alone, as she was no longer with her friend, nor did she have a date. But looking around, she realised she was not alone in the predicament. Everyone seemed to be drifting around on their own. A few people had obviously thought that they would find each other and they were walking around, calling out names of their friends or boy/girlfriend, looking as lost as she felt. 

Sighing, she went to the table of food. At least she could have some good food, and perhaps meet up with someone, hopefully recognising them, as she stood there, unsure of what to do next. She turned around to find a table to sit at, when she bumped into someone. 

'Oh, I'm sorry!' She said, looking up to see the man she had bumped into. It was definitely a man she had bumped into, as he was dressed as the Phantom, from the Phantom of the Opera, a Muggle musical.

'No, no,' The man said, his low voice quite sweet, 'it was my fault I bumped into you. You see, I was looking at such a beautiful woman, I couldn't help but to try talk to her. Just my luck, as I am finding myself face to face with her right now.' Ginny looked around, before she realised he had just complimented her. She laughed, quite glad that he seemed taken with her.

'Thank you,' she said, blushing. 'Muggle plays?' she asked, sweetly, referring to his choice of costume. The man shrugged.

'Usually I'm not completely Muggle-pro, but something about their plays captivates me, it's amazing what they can do without magic. Yet, the arts in itself, is magic. I suppose, the Phantom from the Phantom of the Opera always reminded me of myself. All alone sometimes; always hiding.' Realising just what he said, the man blushed, and coughed awkwardly.

'No, I totally get what you're saying.' Ginny replied, 'Some of those plays I just sit back and think: Wow.'

The Phantom smiled, 'You look stunning.' He said, motioning with his hand towards her dress. 'Mind if I ask you to dance?'

'No, not at all.' She smiled, glad that she had already found someone to talk and dance with. She didn't care who this turned out to be, because she already felt a connection with him. 

They ended up dancing all night long, as well as talking. Ginny could never remembered what they talked about, as if it was too sacred to remember, yet she remembered laughing most of the night. She felt as though they clicked, on a very personal level, and that she had found, if not a wonderful boyfriend material, at least a friend she knew she would hold close to her heart for the rest of her life.

'Princess?' The Phantom asked, using the name he had dubbed her, 'mind if we go for a walk?'

'Of course not.' She answered, feeling, although she was enjoying the dance, it was getting too stuffy. He casually linked his hand with hers and they walked out into the garden and down one of it's many paths. The flowers were out, tonight, for some reason, even though it was already pitch black, the only light provided was the moon, and the fading lights of the dance. They finally found an empty bench, and they sat down under the many stars. They talked for a bit more, Ginny, all the while, trying to decide if he liked her like she realised she liked him. They talked until there was a lull in the conversation; Ginny looked down at her hands, at a lost for words for once. 

'May I kiss you?' Came the Phantom's voice in her ear. She looked at him and smiled. He looked so handsome, yet so vulnerable to reject, she giggled.

'I would love it if you would.' She replied, turning towards him more. She felt his lips descend upon her; awkward at first, then slowly, they got in tune with the other. They kissed again and when they did it was like they were on fire. They were melting into each other, burning as one. The music could be heard distantly in the background along with the chatter but neither heard a thing, for all they could hear was the other's breathing and all they could see were each others souls. All they felt were the mind-shattering chills that coursed through each others back. When they broke apart they know from the blinding sensation that they were meant to be together; forever.

They looked at each other for the longest time, neither saying a word. Slowly, Ginny blinked, not quite sure what to say. Finally she muttered: 'Um Wow'

'Yeah,' The Phantom said, running his hand through his hair. 'Uh, Princess do you think you could... um...?' 

'Take the mask off?' The Phantom nodded, 'Okay but only if you do it too!' The Phantom nodded again, he seemed to be at a lost for words right now, 'On the count of three. 1... 2... 3...' 

Both waved their hands in front of their face and muttered 'Finite Incantatem' Ginny looked up and gasped, for standing right in front of her was Draco Malfoy, her brother's mortal enemy.

'Malfoy?!'

'Weasley?!'

They both stared at each other with a mixture of horror and irony. Ginny realised her mouth was hanging open, and she closed it. Then she smiled, and Draco smiled too. It was all too ironic for them and they both began to laugh.

And with that, he pulled her in tighter and kissed her, both of them standing out in the garden under the moon.

~

'Ginny?' Draco's voice brought her out of her trance.

'Yeah?' She asked, stretching luxuriously on her bed, and yawning quite deeply.

'I think it's getting pretty late,' He said, standing up to brush off his robes, and run a hand through his hair. 'You're not hungry, are you?'

'No Thanks Draco,' She whispered, 'Thanks for being there for me'

'You know you would have done the same thing,' He whispered back, stroking her cheek, 'I'm going to stop in with Madam Pomfrey on the way back, all right? I trust you'll be in good hands when you're friends come in?'

'Yes I will.' She said, giving him a kiss before he left, 'Bye,' She said, waving slightly before he was gone.

She turned over on her side and was suddenly rushing towards darkness. 

~

__

It was pitch black, and Ginny couldn't see a thing. _Where **am** I? She wondered, to herself, as she tried to see something, anything. _

'Ah, Virginia, you've finally made it,' Came a cold, high voice; it echoed around her, sending freezing shivers around her. She spun around; desperately seeking the owner of the voice, knowing it was coming again from Lord Voldemort. 'I was beginning to wonder if you receive my "present" earlier.' He said, referring to the incident that happened in the hall.

'What do you want with me?' She spat out, contempt evident in her wavering voice.

'Why, my dear, I would have thought it would have been quite obvious now,' He said, then lowered his voice dangerously, so it was almost a hiss, '**I want my heir. **Iwantyou; your powers.' 

'My powers?' Ginny asked, bewildered by now, 'I don't have any powers!' she screamed into the darkness.

'Of course you do, I wouldn't be mistaken. Lord Voldemort is never mistaken.' He said, 'That fool Dumbledore just doesn't think you're old enough_ to handle them.' He said, knowing it hit an old wound. Ginny winced, feeling a stab of pain in her heart where she kept her most inner thoughts and secrets. 'But, my dear, I can show you what they are, how to control them, how to use them. If you'll let me.'_

'Never.' Ginny said, her voice low, sounding much more threatening than she felt.

'We'll see, shall we? Next time we meet, you'll understand much more, won't you?'

Ginny remained silent, not giving him the satisfaction of knowing that she was scared, and she felt so very small. She shrank to the ground, wrapping her arms around herself. She was silent.

'I want you to know,' The voice continued, it sounded much closer to Ginny, as though he was hissing it right in front of her, 'That Dumbledore can do **nothing **without killing you. I've made sure of that.'

'That's not true!' Ginny whispered, still in the same position, 'Dumbledore will find a way, he always will.'

'Ah, but will he risk your life?' He asked, 'I'm sure he took the death of Elisabella very hard, is he willing to chance your life on some half-thought scheme or potion?' Ginny again remained silent, biting her lip. Was he telling the truth? Could Dumbledore very well not have the answers she craved? 'You were so gullible, it was quite easy. Just like Elisabella'

'No!! I won't let you do this!! NO!' 

~

But by now, Ginny was awake again, and she was screaming at her empty dorm; her friends probably still downstairs, in the common room, having fun. Ginny pulled the blanket up around her neck and closed her eyes, willing herself to drift off into a dreamless sleep. After a very long time, she fell into sleep. But her dreams were anything but dreamless.

****

A/N: And the end of Part Five Next time Ginny actually encounters Lord Voldemort I do believe that he's rather taken with her I seem to remember the line "Ah, a she-devil." ::shudders_::_ Well We'll have to see what happens, wont' we? Ok, so: 

Shout Outs:

Erica (Thank you! I'm glad you like it so much) **Green Eyes** (Well I for one am NOT complaining about your sugar high!) **Avelera** (Thanks) **Hazel Harman** (Sorry!! I know most of you haven't read the original so you don't know what happens But Ginny will stay with Draco, that is a fact! I myself enjoy G/H as well as G/D so I salute you, Oh Captain of the G/H ship!) **Angel Eyez **(Elisabella was very brave, but she was not famous because Dumbledore decided to keep her death and the cause a secret as it would alarm most witches and wizards as to who and what Tom Riddle was trying to do and trying to become!) **Sweet Pie** (More of Harry, hunh? Well I'll see what I can do next chapter!) **Arime Setta **(Don't worry!! It'll all turn out GREAT in the end I think Maybe oh no Did I reveal too much? ::Sweats:: Well you'll just have to see won't you? ::Evil laugh::) **Draco's Gurl **(You're welcome I do try hard to make my ideas original!) **BoyFlea **(First off: I'm soo soo sorry I haven't been reading/reviewing your story "Long Hot Summer" I've been so busy with summer I simply haven't had time! Thank you for your unwavering support, it means so much for me!) **taiyohishou **(Did I spell that right? I hope so! Thank you! I love clapping, it makes me so happy! ::Giggles::) **Ella** (Thank you!!) **Tabbycat2000** (I will, freaky indeed!) **morgan** (What IS with girls whose names end in Bella? I don't get it! Oh well I was just thinking of my friend Elizabeth and Bella so yeah!) **Princess Luna **(Yes, her niece!! Thanks! Well have to see if Ginny has this baby now won't we?) **Mary Malfoy** (Thank you, I really am trying to make this story better!) **Lady Grizabella**(Yes, know I love Tom too!! Why is it always the bad boys we fall for? ::Swoons::) **Andrea **(A similar story? I'm shocked!!! Yet not. Originality disappeared with the dinosaurs I'm afraid! So I want to see this one when it's ready!) _Last but not least! ;) _**w&m_law** (Three point five seconds? Fast typeset or what? I'm gonna time myself hold on I really like it I'd say four seconds? Yeahbout that!)

****

Well I'm shocked at how long I can ramble So I think I'll let you get to the good stuff: Reviewing!! YAY!!


	6. Pulling Apart the Torn Pieces

Ginny was back in the darkness ****

When the Adventure Only Begins

By: FireSprite

Pulling Apart the Torn Pieces: VI

A/N: Ugh Transition chapter me thinks, so I'm sorry in advanced. But I did promise more Harry in this chapter, so as promised he and Ginny sort things out Or do they?

~

When Ginny woke up, she somehow knew she wasn't alone. She could feel someone watching her; that prickling sensation on her neck told her so. Turning over in her bed, she opened both her eyes, rubbing blearily at them. Yawning, she set her gaze upon the person sitting in her chair right next to her. It was Harry. 

'Good morning, sunshine,' He said, giving her a goofy grin, 'I heard you weren't feeling well, so I brought these,' He added, holding up a bouquet of daisies. Ginny smiled and accepted them, breathing in their scent, before looking up at Harry and smiling.

'Thanks a lot Harry,' She said, 'How did you get in here?' She blurted out before realising how rude that sounded. Blushing, she stammered, 'I-I'm sorry, Harry. That was a bit rude of me.' 

Harry laughed. 'Not a problem, Gin. I would ask the same thing if I woke up in my dorm and you were there. Although,' He said, pausing, 'I don't think I would mind it much.' 

It was Ginny's turn to laugh, and looking at Harry, she was suddenly reminded of why she had liked him so much in her early adolescence. He was such a sweet guy, easy to get along with most of the time and he never wanted to hurt anyone if he could help it. A safe guy. Unlike _Someone else_, Ginny thought, a frown appearing on her mouth. But she quickly shook it off, and looked up at Harry, who appeared to be talking again.

'Anyways,' Harry continued, 'We were all taking turns watching you. Ron's idea, believe me,' He added hastily, as he saw Ginny's eyes darken in anger.

'Oh, I believe you,' Ginny said, darkly, 'Pulling that big brother "I-am-all-knowing act" on me again.'

'Gin, we were worried about you I mean, we didn't want you to have another nightmare or something, you know? Voldemort could probably attack your sub-conscience at any time, and Well' He paused, stretching out the _well_, '-we didn't want that to happen.' He stopped there for a moment, looking off in the distant, his eyes slightly glazed. For Ginny, who knew him so well because of her early adoration, she recognised that he was thinking. 

Suddenly, as though a bucket of water had been thrown on him, he snapped to, and smiled down at her, 'It was just my luck that you woke up when I was watching over you.' He added, quietly.

Ginny didn't say anything; she wasn't quite sure _what_ to say.

On one hand, she and Draco had been together for over a year now. She loved him; she loved him breathlessly. He filled her world, making it whole. But That crush, that fawning, that _thing_ that she had had for Harry for almost four years, it hadn't left her completely, it hadn't gone away as suddenly as she had thought or hoped, no matter how hard she tried. One smile from him and she could remember every little thing she had loved about him. The way he would nervously flatten his hair down across his scar when he was in public, not wanting to be seen or recognised; the way his eyes would light up when he laughed, the way those emerald eyes would shine with happiness; and the way he would die before letting his friends get hurt in any way at all. 

So, here he was, bringing her daisies, and saying things that a twelve year or thirteen year or fourteen year old Ginny would have _died_ to hear, and Ginny felt an odd sort of excitement. A quickening of her breath and heart, and then she froze.

__

Draco.

She groaned inwardly.

Her Draco.

She felt angry with herself immediately; how could she have forgotten him so easily? She loved him so much it hurt. Yet She was listing off the great things about Harry in her mind. She mentally chastised herself. How could she let herself feel this way about a man who had completely ignored her for the better part of her teen life; a man who had dismissed her so readily as a brat, Ron's younger sister, a little girl that would amount to 'Not much'. Yet she had let herself get lost in those emerald eyes and all was forgotten for her. She swore to herself. 

'Harry?' She asked, looking up, her brown eyes wide with apprehension.

Looking down at her, he saw that she was twisting the string that held the daisies together, in a nervous sort of way. Swallowing, he said: 'Yes?'

'Do Do you know where Draco is?' She said, trying to ignore the small flicker of pain that appeared in his eyes as her question registered. She turned her head away from him so she wouldn't have to look at him. She concentrated on the wall; heard a sigh, and a scrape of a chair. She felt his hand on her chin, and he forced her to look at him.

'I'll get him.' Was all he said, quietly, his voice void of emotion. His eyes, however, betrayed everything. Ginny winced inwardly looking at them.

And for one split second Ginny thought he was going to kiss her, because he leaned closer. But all he did was brush her bangs back from her face. 'It won't be long.' He said, before nodding and standing up. He closed the door silently behind him, leaving Ginny alone, disappointed for some reason; running over everything they had said in the space of the last ten minutes.

That's when she realised she hadn't told anyone about her nightmares or Voldemort taking over her mind

~

Harry walked downstairs slowly, letting his feet trudge resolutely on the stone stairs. As he reached the common room, he ran a hand through his unruly hair. He didn't know what to do. He knew he was fighting a losing battle But what could he do? He was sure he was in love with Ginny Weasley. Yet, she seemed to want Draco every time they got some time alone. _Is she afraid of me?_ He wondered, then; _I'm not exactly handsome, but it's not like I scare little children if I walk down the street._

'How's Gin?' Ron asked, coming up, having seen Harry at the foot of the stairs. 

'She wants Draco.' Harry said. Both teenagers made a face. 'You know where he is?'

'Yeah' Ron muttered distractedly, looking over his shoulder at Hermione, who seemed to be immersed in a huge book. 'He's outside, I think. I wouldn't let him in, but I told him that if he stayed out there I'd see how Ginny was.'

'How long ago was that?' Harry asked, interested.

''Bout an hour ago,' Ron said, smirking evilly. 'Doubt the bugger is still waiting out there'

Harry laughed, despite his mood, and grinned a grin to match Ron's. 'I'll go check.' Harry said, stepping towards the portrait, glad that Ron was his friend; he needed someone to cheer him up a lot more lately. Harry watched as Ron walked over to Hermione and tried to get her to drop the book so she could lose to him at chess. Harry smiled. He was glad that at least Ron had someone; at least one of them did.

As it would happen, Draco was still out there, looking none too pleased.

'Potter.' Was all he said, with a nod. He stood up from where he had been sitting on the ground and brushed off the dust that had collected on his robes. Harry sighed, and turned back towards the portrait. Whispering the password to the Fat Lady in Pink (Niffler) so Draco wouldn't hear, Harry waved his hand for Draco to come in. 

Draco entered the common room and went straight up to Ginny's dorm room, with out so much as a glance to the others in the common room. The Gryffindors though were quite used to other students from different houses coming in though, so they too paid no attention to Draco as he went up the stairs.

Harry walked over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting.

'Can you believe he was still out there?' Harry asked, watching Draco's form disappear around the corner.

'Bugger' was all Ron said, shaking his head and moved his bishop. Hermione just pursed her lips and looked at the bored, her eyebrows scrunched up in concentration.

~

Draco knocked softly on the door, before opening it. Ginny was still in bed, facing the wall, thinking She turned over and watched as Draco came into the room. Her red hair was fanned out on the pillow and her robes had hiked up slightly to show her pale legs.

'Hey,' Draco said, as he came and sat down next to Ginny on her bed. 'You OK?' 

'Yes, I'm fine,' Ginny said, smiling and moving over to let him lie down next to her. 'I wish people would stop asking how I am though.' She added, making a face. Draco smiled, and kissed her. He kissed her lightly on the lips, before kissing her fluttering eyelashes. Ginny responded by running her hands in his baby soft hair and pulling him down on top of her. She ran her hand down his back, making lazy circles, as Draco kissed her deeply. Draco was starting to get dizzy, as he always did when he was with Ginny. She made him lose his mind; her honey kisses obliviating his memory. He loved the sounds she made, the small pleas or the gasped that came from her swollen lips and he knew that he had caused them; that he alone could make her sound them. He continued to kiss her, tenderly, and was pleased when she made a small moan as Draco ran a hand lingeringly down her breast. It took all the self-restraint Draco had to pull back from her sweet kisses.

'Ginny,' He breathed, looking into her eyes. They were dark with desire, 'Maybe we should stop I mean,' He explained, as Ginny gave him a look, 'I mean' He couldn't say it, so he simply placed his hand on her stomach. 

She bit her lip and pushed the hair out of her eyes. Finally she nodded, wearily, as though she was suddenly very tired.

'I understand.' She whispered. Suddenly, she got up and grabbed her cloak, leaving Draco alone on the bed. 

'Hey, where are you going?' He asked, getting up and pushing his hair out of his eyes.

'For a walk.' was all Ginny said, as she ran down the stairs and out of the common room, tugging her cloak on as she ran; Draco stood in her dorm, alone and confused.

~

The wind was bitterly cold outside, and Ginny wished she had at least brought along her scarf or mittens. She shivered uncontrollably, but kept walking, around the castle, no clue as to where she was headed; her mind going miles a minute.

She wasn't quite sure what had happened in the dorm. All she knew was that she needed to think; to sort through her thoughts and carefully place them in their proper places. 

When Draco had touched her stomach and given her that look; that look of want and despair- she had realised something. It had begun to sink in, so desperately fast, she almost felt strangled. It finally hit her what was happening to her. So she had to get out of there, out to here, where she was walking in the fresh layer of snow.

Slowly, her pace made her fatigue grow and she forced herself to sit down upon a bench and concentrate. She held herself and shivered, rubbing her hands as thoughts raced around her mind.

__

What is my **gift**? Why haven't I been told of this before? Unless, He was lying, I really don't have a gift. I mean, I wouldn't. Plain, simple Ginny Weasley is **not** special. She's just another Weasley, one of the crowd, no one to take notice of. Dumbledore would've told me if I had a gift- at least I think he would, wouldn't he? He wouldn't keep something that could mean something this important to me and others from me. Unless he thought he was protecting me. But no! Why would he try protecting me? I'm big enough to take care of myself, aren't I? 

****

Actually, another voice argued, **_You somehow managed to get yourself trap by the Dark Lord again. Again! You idiot! You're so small and insignificant; you're so vulnerable, so easy to catch; it's no wonder he picked you in the first place! Every word he said to you was right! You really are pathetic; I don't understand what Draco sees in you. A simple, little girl, who always gets in trouble. It's all your fault._**

Is not!! The first voice argued back, _She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time!_

****

I don't think so. He chose her. Why didn't he chose someone else, hunh? It's because she's a weakling.

No she isn't! It's not her fault!

****

It is. All of it. Your fault.

'Stop it!' Ginny said to the voices in her mind; she was clutching her head in a desperate attempt to stop the arguing. 'Stop it,' she whispered, when she had realised they were gone. Lowering her hands from her head, she looked up at the sky. 

Tiny little flakes were now falling from the heavens above. They shimmered and shone against the darkened sky and mixed with the air, as the wind carried them away, landing softly on the ground, Ginny's cloak; her hair. And on the tears that were frozen upon her face. 

Noticing them for the first time, Ginny wiped at the tears. Since when had she been crying? Sniffing slightly, she stood up and looked at the castle, her eyes looking at the windows, all brightly lit, looking warm and inviting. One window in particular caught her attention. 

She knew what she had to do to get answers.

~

He knew who it was even before he heard the knock.

'Come in. I've been expecting you.' Dumbledore said, sighing as he took off his reading glasses and setting them down upon his desk. Looking up, he saw Ginny enter, her face red from the cold, her eyes shinning with unshed tears.

'You have?' She asked, as she sat down in the chair opposite to him. She looked over her right shoulder and saw Fawkes, in his cage, staring at her curiously, his eyes wide and unblinking. She felt a little better.

'Yes,' Dumbledore, said seriously, 'I know that you've found out about your "gift"- as lord Voldemort put it.'

Ginny stared for a moment, before coming to. 'You mean I-I actually have a gift?' She whispered, in a disbelieving tone. Dumbledore nodded slowly. 

'Yes, you do. Ginny, in fact, you're very special. A great asset to either side of the cause. You, my dear, are a true Healer.' He said, letting the dramatics of his words to sink in.

'A healer?' Ginny questioned, 'You mean, like Madam Pomfrey is?' She scrunched up her face in distaste. Dumbledore gave a small chuckle.

'Oh no, Ginny. A true Healer is much more important, much magical and special. You see you can heal wounds, and curses without a wand; very difficult wounds and punctures too. We haven't had a Healer in almost six centuries. They're vastly rare, as you might be able to tell- and they're so very much in need, especially with Voldemort getting stronger everyday; with Muggle and Wizards attacked almost weekly, we need something with your gift on our side so much.' Dumbledore paused here, looking straight into her eyes, an almost pleading quality to them. 'So, I am asking a very big favour of you. If I personally train you, if you can get through it, can I count on you to be there for me? When the world is under attack, are you prepared to go out there, out to the battlefield and help?'

Ginny sat in the chair. If she went out there, there might be a chance that she could get herself hurt or killed. Would she be willing to risk her life for those of others? She was scared, she knew that. She had always wondered why she had been put in Gryffindor, and now she was wondering where exactly her bravery had run off to all those years ago. 

But Then she remembered Tom. Tom Riddle, down in the Chamber of Secrets. Tom Riddle laughing at her as she tried feebly to resist him. Tom Riddle forcing her to paint her suicide note on the stone wall:

__

"Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever"

How scared she had been, how she had promised herself to avenge herself. How one day she _would_ get revenge upon Tom Riddle. Without a thought to what she was doing, she look Dumbledore straight in the eye and said: "In a heartbeat."

~

It was a while before Ginny allowed herself to step back in the common room. Thankfully, there was no one in it, seeing as it was after midnight, Ginny assumed they all went to bed.

Taking off her cloak, Ginny went to the fire, where it was glowing a dull orange, the heat still quite evident though, and as she had been sitting in Dumbledore's office setting everything up for hours in her snow-soaked clothes, she couldn't wait to get by the fire and warm up. 

But it seemed she wasn't alone. Harry was by the fire, snoozing lightly, his head in his hand, which rested on the arm of the chair. His glasses, lay undisturbed on his lap, and his homework was still spread out in front of him, all neatly laid out. Folding her cloak, Ginny quietly sat down opposite him on the couch. She smiled in spite of herself; at peace for once, enjoying the tranquillity and warmth of the common room at this late hour. 

She watched Harry sleep for a while, watched his chest rise and fall in time with his breathing, how his face seemed so She looked at him for a moment, her head cocked to one side, trying to describe it. _So sweet_, she decided eventually. 

__

He looked so different, she thought as she gazed at him, _without his glasses. I don't think I've ever seen him without his glasses on. It's a different look all right, I don't know if I like it though._

Then, on a strange impulse, she leaned over to pick up his glasses and look at them. As she pulled her hand back from his lap, something caught her wrist. Looking up, she saw that Harry was awake, and had grabbed her hand when he had felt something move. 

Suprised, Ginny fell. And she fell right onto his lap. Both blushed and stammered apologies, but Harry didn't let go of her wrist. Instead he gazed into her eyes; his green ones caressing her features almost, as his free hand reached up to stroke her cheek. Ginny smiled, and revelled in his touch. It was so different. Draco was much more fiery, more passionate. This was comfortable. They stared into each others eyes, smiling and blushing.

Then his lips were on hers, and she couldn't hold back anymore. She slowly twined her arms around his neck and melted into the kiss. He was warm, very warm, like he was fire himself. It was like drinking Butterbeer, it warmed your insides, and made you feel good. How could Ginny resist him? It was almost perfect. Almost.

'Ginny?' Came a voice from behind her. Ginny whirled around, and her eyes widened. 

'Draco' She whispered faintly. The look on his face this time, it was of pure devastation. Then she saw his eyes grow cold, his face rearrange itself in one of indifference.

'Enjoying Potter?' He asked, coldly, before spinning around and marching out of the common room, ignoring Ginny's calls to him.

****

A/N: Um, yes, I ended that on a rather Odd note. But please, bear with me. We'll have Draco back up to his sexy self in no time! This was just a little blip on the road. So, yes 

Thank you section:

Bella: Thank you for not hating all my flashbacks!! *g* Sadly, no stargazing I used that in my other story, remember? Anyways, thanks for always being there for me Bella when I need you, you are the best!! Hugs!!

****

DarkKnight: I'm glad you like this story so much! But I cannot wait for the next part in the "Don't Talk Back" series. Yes, yes, I know that you just posted a part but you promised more, and more is what I want!

****

Carrie: Carrie- Thank you so much for reviewing. I haven't had a chance to check up and find out if you have written any stories lately If you email me sometime though with an update, I'll be glad to go check them out and review of course!

****

~*~Joe~*~: I'm glad you like the "New and Improved" version of Whose the Father? I like this one too, there's more depth, I think and more plot. Stay tuned, there's much more to come!

****

Cpt. DeBrowe: Thank you very much. I love your stories!

****

Arime Setta: Thank you!! Yes, Voldemort is so evil! Don't you just want to turn him into a bug? LOL

****

Lady Grizabella: I felt so bad for the house elf too!! I think it was SUCH a sin too! I'm glad you enjoyed the ball scenes, I had fun writing them too!

****

Silvermane: Thank you for trying this story! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! Have fun with your pixie sticks!! ;)

****

Alynnia*McKinnon: Thank you! I like the twist too!

****

BoyFlea: Sorry this took so long! Thank you for opening your mind up to the world of Draco and Ginny! 

****

Dobby@Winky: Thank you!! I love leaving people at cliffhangers, so much fun!!!

****

Niffler: *blushes* Why thank you!! It really is hard to keep everyone in character and I'm glad you think that I did a good job on that! 

****

Princess Luna: Thank you I love your stories btw, email me whenever you update, ok?

****

Andiegels: Thanks! Love your stories! Email me when you post more if you could?

****

Leggally blonde: Thanks :)

****

Sax_playa: I'm glad you gave D/G a try again! And thanks for minding the flashbacks!

****

Aireon Granger: Thanks!

****

MochaButterfly: Hun, I love LOVE your stories!! You really should join the DracoGinnyFanFic list, everyone there is really nice and most of them are in love with your stories too!

****

Kiki: Thanks! I liked the idea about the ball too!

****

Michelle: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much!

****

*~**Ginny**~*: I love D/G fics too, I think they're the perfect couple!

****

Nice: Even though it doesn't look like it will stay D/G I promise you I will keep it D/G, ok? So don't freak out? Lol

I luv you all!! If I asked any of you to email me, my address is: [fire_sprite16@hotmail.com][1]

****

Thanks. 

Reviews are much appriciated!

   [1]: mailto:fire_sprite16@hotmail.com



End file.
